Uma nova vida
by Isa Savinon
Summary: Kagome é uma garota de 14 anos que acaba de se mudar para a movimentada cidade de Tóquio.Ela vai estudar em um colégio interno,o Yasha highschool.Lá ela conhecerá muitas pessoas,inclusive,o seu primeiro e grande amor.Beta:Tenie F. Shiro.
1. Chapter 1

Uma nova vida.

Capítulo 1  
A chegada.

Kagome Higurashi era uma garota de 14 anos, dona de um coração enorme.Era magra, tinha cabelos negros e lindos olhos verdes.  
Kagome estava se mudando de sua cidade natal para Tóquio.Ela estava um pouco assustada, pois teria que mudar de colégio,mudar seu estilo de vida calmo, para o estilo agitado da cidade.

Ela vivia com sua mãe e seu irmão novo, o Sota, que era muito agitado, ao contrário de sua irmã, que era muito calma.Sota, que tinha cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.  
Já pousado o avião, a mãe de Kagome pergunta à filha:  
Mãe - Como está se sentindo,minha filha?  
Kagome - Ah! É... bem.-ela dizia isso para não chatear sua mãe, mas estava se sentindo muito mal.  
Mãe:-E você, meu filhinho?  
Sota:-Eu estou me sentindo muito bem, e ansioso para conhecer nossa nova casa.-este estava dizendo a verdade, por ser muito novo não se interessava se ficava pulando de galho em galho.  
Mãe:-Casa não, apartamento.Pois gastamos muito dinheiro nas passagens.   
Sota:- (TT) Não vou poder gritar, não vou poder correr, não vou poder ter um cachorro...

Ao entrarem no apartamento (coitado do Sota), olharam se estava tudo em ordem.  
Mãe:- Kagome, vamos fazer as suas matriculas?

Kagome:- (O.O) Vou ter que estudar no mesmo colégio que o Sota?  
Sota:- ´´(.) Vou poder atormentá-la - pensava.  
Mãe:- Não. Kagome, você vai estudar em um e o Sota em outro.   
Kagome:- (TTv)  
Sota:- (TT) ´´Era bom demais para ser verdade - pensava.   
Kagome, sua mãe e Sota pegaram um táxi para irem fazer a matrícula.

Continua no próximo capitulo...

Nota da Autora - Gente essa é a minha primeira fic, então desculpem o mau jeito e agradeço a minha beta Tenie F.Shiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2  
Novas Novidades.

Os três chegaram as instalações do colégio interno Yasha highschool, o colégio era grande, com uma grande área verde e muito bonita.  
Kagome:- ´´Ai meu Deus, será que eu vou me acostumar com esse colégio? O colégio da minha cidade era tão pequeno e humilde e esse é tão grande.- pensava.   
Mãe:- Kagome esse é o seu novo colégio, gostou?  
Kagome:- É... eu...- Sota a interrompeu. (Que chato!)  
Sota:- (.) É lógico que ela gostou, se fosse eu gostaria! Olha só o tamanho desse colégio!!!  
Kagome como era muito calma, nem brigou com Sota.  
Mãe:- Vamos! Vamos entrar e falar logo com o diretor.  
Os três entraram, e foram ao encontro do diretor.  
Diretor:- Boa tarde!  
O diretor tinha uma aparência espantosa, tinha longos cabelos negros e era bem alto e com uma cara de monstro.  
Kagome:- ´´Nossa que diretor assustador. -pensava.  
Mãe:- Boa tarde, sr. Diretor meu nome é Azumi e esses são meus filhos, Kagome e Sota.  
Diretor:- Meu nome é Naraku, e o que a senhora quer?  
Kagome:- (O.O)´´Que cara com um nome mais horrível!- pensava  
Mãe: Eu vim fazer a matricula da minha filha Kagome.- Falou apontando para Kagome.  
Diretor:- Prazer Kagome e bem vinda!- Falou estendendo sua mão.  
Kagome: - (O.O)Prazer sr. Diretor.- Falou apertando sua mão.   
Diretor:- A senhora gostaria de conhecer o colégio?  
Mãe:- Sim, Kagome venha comigo e você Sota, fique aqui.- Disse apontando para uma cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.   
Sota:- (TT) Ah! Mãe eu quero ir com vocês!  
Mãe:- Não Sota, fique aqui quietinho.  
Kagome, sua mãe e o diretor mal encarado, foram conhecer o colégio, a cada nova instalação que Kagome olhava ela ficava mais assustada por ser tudo muito moderno, depois que o cara de mal encarado (diretor kkkk!!) mostrou lhes tudo, perguntou:  
Diretor:- E então, senhora, gostou?  
Mãe:- Gostei muito, só espere um minuto.- Ela foi até sua filha, e deu um cutuçãozinho.  
Kagome:- Hã?- Kagome virou assustada.  
Mãe:- Filha, você gostou?  
Kagome:- Gostei.- Kagome não podia responder outra coisa.  
Sua mãe fez a matricula e o diretor agradeceu:  
Diretor:- Muito obrigado! Senhora as aulas começam amanhã as 7:30 da manhã, como sua filha é nova na escola pode entrar pela secretaria, uma de minhas secretarias irá acompanhar sua filha até a sala de aula, dando-lhe todas as informações, está bem?  
Mãe:- Está ótimo! 7:30 da manhã estarei aqui com minha filha, até amanhã!  
Diretor:- Até amanhã, senhora!  
Kagome, Sota e sua mãe estavam voltando para casa, quando Kagome perguntou:  
Kagome:- Mãe que horas terei que levantar amanhã?  
Mãe:- Vou te acordar as 6:30 da manhã para poder dar tempo de você se trocar, está bem?  
Kagome:- Claro, mãe...  
Ao chegar no apartamento, Sota pergunta por sua mãe:  
Sota:- Mãe e eu?  
Mãe:- Oh! Meu filho me desculpe não ter te dito antes,você irá estudar em um colégio para meninos.  
Sota:- (.) Agora esta tudo bem, mamãe!  
Mãe:- Agora vão os dois dormir, que já é tarde!- Antes de os dois irem para o quarto deu um beijo e um abraço em cada um.  
Kagome entrou em seu quarto se trocou, deitou na cama e começou a pensar:  
Kagome:- ´´ Como será que irá ser amanhã? Como queria estar lá na minha terra natal.  
De tanto Kagome pensar, acabou adormecendo...

Continua no próximo capitulo...

Gente, é desde esse capitulo que as coisas vão começar a esquentar, então não percam o próximo capitulo,beijos.

Nota da Beta (Beta enxerida!XDD) : Nossa!Como essa menina erra!To até tonta...T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3  
Começando novas amizades.

Kagome levantou 6:50 da manha, como sempre, atrasada, se arrumou rápido, pegou suas malas (por sinal as malas eram enormes!) e foi para o seu novo colégio.  
Chegando na secretaria do colégio, foi recebida por uma moça magra, de curtos cabelos negros, que falou:  
Secretaria: - Olá, você é a garota nova, não é?

Kagome: - Sim, e a senhora quem é?

Secretaria: - Sou a secretaria do sr. Naraku e irei te acompanhar até sua sala de aula.Meu nome é Kagura, prazer! – Falou estendendo a mão.

Kagome:- A ta! Prazer, meu nome é Kagome. – Disse apertando a mão de Kagura.

Kagura:- Então vamos logo!Já vão começar as aulas.

Kagome:- Está bem!

Kagura levou Kagome até a sala de aula, chegando lá falou:

Kagura:- Kagome, aqui vai ser sua sala de aula.O seu quarto seus novos amigos te mostrarão, está bem?

Kagome:- C... Claro! – Kagome estava um pouco assustada.

Kagome entrou na sala de aula, e sentou numa cadeira no canto da sala, poucos minutos depois chega uma garota bem magra, de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos mel, e senta na frente de Kagome:  
Garota:- Olá, você é nova aqui, né?

Kagome:- S...Sim! – Kagome estava muito assustada.

Garota:- Meu nome é Sango, e o seu?

Kagome:- Meu nome é Kagome.- Disse, um pouco mais tranqüila.

Sango:- Você parece ser legal, vamos sentar juntas na hora do intervalo?

Kagome:- Claro!  
Uma senhora corcunda entrou na sala de aula, e disse para todos ali presentes:  
Sensei:- Ohayou! Meu nome é Kaede e vou ser a responsável por está classe esse ano.Então sejam bonzinhos!  
Enquanto isso Kagome pensava:  
Kagome:- "Essa sensei parece ser legal..." - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sango.

Sango:- Kagome essa é a sensei Kaede, ela é muito legal mais não suporta... – Kaede sensei a interrompeu.

Kaede sensei:- Sango! Você já sabe muito bem que odeio conversas paralelas! Então pare de falar!

Sango:- Desculpe, sensei!

Kagome:- Já entendi o que ela não suporta. – Sussurrou no ouvido de Sango.

Passado as três primeiras aulas o sinal toca e Sango sai arrastando Kagome.

Sango: - Vamos Kagome vou te apresentar meus dois melhores amigos.

E Kagome foi sendo arrastada.

··Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A:Gente olha aí a Sango já entrando com tudo, e vocês até já imaginaram quem são os dois melhores amigos dela. né? Então não percam o próximo capítulo, beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4  
Fazendo novas amizades – parte 2.

Sango e Kagome sentaram numa mesa, onde tinha uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.  
Sango:- Oi, Rin.Tudo bem?

Rin:- Oi Sango!Quem é essa garota?

Sango:- Essa é a Kagome, uma nova aluna.

Kagome:- Olá Rin!Tudo bem?

Rin:- Olá Kagome!

Sango:- Kagome, sabe aquele ali. – Disse apontando para um garoto de cabelos pretos, e que estava apalpando as garotas (vocês já devem imaginar, onde ele está apalpando!).-Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.

Kagome:- Ah! Aquele garoto pervertido?

Sango:- (TT) É...

Rin:- Não, liga, não Kagome.Aquele é o Miroku, ele é muito pervertido.Mas nossa amiga aqui, é apaixonada por ele.-disse, apontando para Sango.

Sango:- Eu? Gostar daquele pervertido? Nem que a vaca tussa!

Kagome:- Que chato! – Disse sufocando uma risadinha.  
Miroku vinha em direção a Kagome, e apalpou naquele lugar, Kagome se levantou da cadeira e deu um tapa na cara dele.  
Kagome:- Seu pervertido! Nunca mais faça isso! Ouviu?

Rin:- (O.O)

Sango:- (O.O)

Miroku:- (O.O) Desculpe, nunca mais irei fazer isso.

Kagome:- Tudo bem. Dessa vez passa, da próxima, irei bater mais forte. 

Sango:- (ò.ó) MIROKU! SE APRESENTE!

Miroku:- () Calma Sango!

Sango:- (ò.ó) Calma uma ova, seu pervertido!

Miroku:- () Meu nome é Miroku, e qual seu nome? – Falou dirigindo-se para Kagome.

Kagome:- Prazer Miroku, meu nome é Kagome.

Sango:- (òó) Muito bem Miroku, agora vasa daqui!

Miroku:- () Está bem, desculpem-me novamente.

Quando Miroku já tinha saído.

Sango:- () Me desculpe, Kagome!

Rin:- Pode ficar tranqüila, que você não foi a única que ele apalpou. – Falou para Kagome.

Kagome:- É... Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso.Sango, fale me sobre a escola, por favor. – Kagome queria mudar de assunto senão Sango poderia ter um treco.

Sango:- Tudo bem, vamos lá! – Disse se recompondo.

Rin:- Sango beba um copo de água, porque vai ter muito que falar. – Disse oferecendo-lhe um copo de água.

Sango:- Obrigada Rin.Vamos começar com os professores: Como você já conheceu à senhora Kaede, ela é muito legal, mais odeia conversas.Temos também o professor mais chato da cidade de Tóquio: o professor Kouga, ele é responsável pelo primeiro colegial, mas também da aula para nós. Uma "observaçãozinha": As duas próximas aulas são dele.

Kagome:- Nossa! Pelo que você está dizendo dele, ele deve ser uma mala, né?

Rin:- Pode apostar que sim!

Sango:- Agora, você está vendo ali um baixinho narigudo, com uma vassoura na mão? – Disse apontando para um senhor bem feio. 

Kagome:- Ah! Sei.

Sango:- Aquele é o Jaken.Ele é o faxineiro, e é muito chato.Acho que ele é assim porque o diretor Naraku não deu um emprego melhor para ele, "tadinho".

Kagome:- Nossa!Coitado!Esse tal de Diretor Naraku, é um homem alto e de cabelos longos e negros?

Sango:- Sim.

Kagome:- Ah! Foi ele que me mostrou a escola...só que eu não gostei nada dele.Ele me deixou assustada.

Sango:- Não é só você que ele deixa assustada. Agora, você está vendo aquele baixinho que não para de olhar para você? – Disse apontando para um garotinho com problema na coluna.

Rin:- Aquele é o Shippou, ele é um garotinho da quinta serie que tem sérios problemas na coluna, só que eu e a Sango conhecemos ele como mini-pirralho, e parece que ele gamou em você. 

Kagome:- A ta, e quem é aquela garotinha do lado dele que também parece ter problemas na coluna?

Sango:- Ah! Aquela é a Hanna, além de ela ser Albina, tem sérios problemas de coluna, e como é louquinha pelo Shippou, ela também é conhecida para mim e para a Rin de mini-pirralha.

Kagome:- Nossa que apelido! – Disse sufocando uma risadinha.

Rin:- Ah! Esqueci um detalhe, o Shippou é o meu irmão. 

Kagome:- (O.O) E vocês o apelidam?

Rin:- Ah! Não tem problema não, eu acho o meu irmão chato mesmo.

Kagome:- E você Sango tem irmão?

Sango:- Tenho, é aquele garoto bem magrinho de cabelos bem negros, o nome dele Kohaku. – Disse apontando para um garoto da sétima serie.

Kagome:- Ah! Que legal, eu também tenho um irmão chamado Sota, mas ele não estuda aqui.

Sango:- A ta, você sabe aquela moça que te levou até a sala de aula?

Kagome:- Sim.

Sango:- Aquela é a secretaria Kagura que é apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

Rin:- (òó) Aquela safada, porque que ela não gosta do Diretor Naraku, já que ele gosta dela?

Kagome:- Então o Diretor gosta da Kagura?

Sango:- É verdade, mas ela gosta do Sesshoumaru, por isso que a Rin ficou tão nervosa.Porque ela gosta dele.

Kagome:- Rin, me explique como é esse tal de Sesshoumaru.

Rin:- (.) Ele é um aluno do primeiro colegial, lindo, legal, gostoso, tudo de bom...

Sango:- Ta Rin, não e a mais chata do colégio... Kikyo.

Kagome:- Ela deve ser chata mesmo, pelo jeito que você falou.

Rin:- Ela é muito chata, e obcecada pelo irmão do MEU Sesshoumaru, mais antes da Sango falar sobre o meu cunhado, vamos ao banheiro que eu to superapertada.

Sango:- Está bem.

Kagome:- Então vamos.

Todas estavam indo para o banheiro quando Rin falou para Kagome:

Rin:- Kagome, vou indo na frente com a Sango, está bem?

Kagome:- Podem ir, estou indo logo atrás.

Sango e Rin foram na frente.Kagome estava andando, quando escorregou no piso molhado, e caiu em dois braços fortes de um garoto. 

Garoto:- Opa! Você está bem?

Kagome:- Sim.

Por alguns minutos os dois trocaram olhares, até ser interrompo pela voz do garoto

Garoto:- Levante-se por favor.

Kagome:- Ah! Desculpe – Falou se levantando.

Garoto:- Qual seu nome?

Kagome:- Meu nome é Kagome, sou a nova aluna, e qual seu nome? 

Garoto:- O meu nome é... – E foi interrompido por Sango e Rin que chamavam Kagome.

Kagome:- Oh! Desculpe tenho que ir, Bai Bai.

Garoto:- ´´Kagome... Que lindo nome... Parece o nome de uma princesa...- Pensava.

Voltado do banheiro às três se sentaram à mesa. 

Continua no próximo capitulo...

N/A:Aposto que vocês já sabem quem é o garoto né? Agora é que começa a parte mais legal, então não percam o próximo capítulo, beijos!

N/B (Notinha da Beta XD): Caramba!Que capitulo comprido!.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5  
Revelações 

Rin:- Vamos Sango, agora conte para a Kagome quem é o meu cunhado. 

Sango:- Ele é o típico "bad boy", tem cabelos compridos,prateados e olhos castanhos claros.

Kagome:- ´´Nossa! É "igualzinho" ao garoto que me segurou. - Pensava.

Rin:- E o nome dele é Inu- Yasha.

Kagome:- Meninas, tenho que contar uma coisa, que aconteceu quando vocês estavam no banheiro.

Rin e Sango:- Conta! Conta! (Eita curiosidade!)

Kagome:- Eu escorregei no piso molhado, e um garoto igual ao tal de Inu-Yasha me segurou.

Rin:- Olha só!A Kagome, já fisgando corações... 

O sinal tocou, e elas foram para a sala, chegando lá Kagome ficou procurando o tal garoto para mostrar para Sango, quando achou deu um cutucão nela.

Kagome:- É aquele ali, o tal de Inu-Yasha?

Sango:- É...

Kagome:- Foi ele que me segurou, e... Trocamos olhares...

Sango:- Kagome e Inu-Yasha, que fofo!

Rin:- A propósito o dono do colégio é o pai do Sesshoumaru e do Inu-Yasha, por isso que o nome do colégio tem Yasha.

Kagome:- (O.O) Nossa!

Sango:- O Inu-Yasha virou "bad boy" porque ficou traumatizado com a separação dos pais.

Kagome:- A ta.

Sango:- Agora vamos parar de conversar antes que o professor Kouga tenha um chilique.

Kouga:- O que disse Sango?

Sango:- (O.O)...

Rin:- É melhor mesmo nós pararmos de conversar, se não o professor vai ter um chilique. – Disse em um tom bem audível. 

Miroku riu.Kouga olhou e indagou:

Kouga:- Miroku, do que está rindo?

Miroku:- Nada não...

Rin:- Calma professor Kouga!

Kouga:- Calada Rin.

Rin:- (.) "Ok" professor!

Acabado as aulas, Sango e Rin levaram Kagome para o seu novo quarto.(Que por sinal era o mesmo quarto.)

Rin sentou se e falou:

Rin:- Kagome, sente-se aqui. – Disse, colocando a mão na cama onde estava sentada.

Kagome:- O que foi? – Falou, sentando-se.

Rin:- Você gosta do Inu-Yasha, né?

Kagome:- (O.O´) Por que pergunta isso?

Rin:- É que você não parava de olhar para ele. 

Kagome:- (O.O´) É... Não é que eu sou apaixonada por ele, só o acho bonito.

Rin:- Aham... Vai logo assume!

Kagome:- (O.O´) Ta bom, eu gosto dele.

Rin:- E quando que você se deu conta?

Kagome:- (O.O´) É... Foi quando eu caí nos braços dele... – Disse suspirando.

Rin:- (.) Então foi amor a primeira vista, né?

Kagome:- (O.O) Acho que sim.

Rin:- (.) Que lindo!!! – Gritou, em alto e bom som.

Sango:- (.) Te dou todo o apoio. – Falou, batendo, de leve, no ombro de Kagome.

Kagome:- (.´) Valeu garotas...mas já é tarde...Vamos dormir, está bem?

Sango:- Está bem.

Rin:- Inu-Yasha e Kagome... Inu-Yasha e Kagome... – Falava, pulando de um lado e de outro do quarto.

Sango:- Quieta, Rin!Vai dormir!

Rin:- Está bem! – Disse deitando-se.

Kagome:- Boa noite meninas...

Rin e Sango:- Boa noite Kagome... – Falaram em coro.

Continua no próximo capitulo...

N/A:Gente olha aí a revelação que todos gostariam de ver, mais será que o Inu-Yasha gosta da Kagome? Então não percam o próximo capitulo, beijos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6  
A peça de teatro.

As 7:25 da manhã.Todos esperavam a professora entrar, quando entra a secretaria.

Sango:- ´´O que será que a Kagura ta fazendo aqui? 

Rin:- ´´ O que essa piranha ta fazendo aqui?

Kagura:- Bom dia.

Todos:- Bom dia!

Kagura:- Vim comunicar-lhes que haverá um teatro, em que os alunos do primeiro colegial e daqui serão os protagonistas.

Kagome:- ´´ (O.O) Não pode ser!Mau eu entro na escola, já vou fazer teatro.

Rin:- ´´Legal! Espere que eu faça par romântico com o Sesshoumaru.

Miroku:- ´´ Espero que eu consiga ficar perto de varias garotas bonitas.

Inu-Yasha:- ´´ Legal, to ferrado.

Sango:- ´´ Drogaaaaaaaaa!Eu não vou participar!

Rin:- Qual vai ser o nome da peça? – Perguntou.

Kagura:- Vai ser Romeu e Julieta, e os atores principais serão escolhidos através de sorteio.

Kagome:- ´´ (O.O) Não pode ser!!!

Rin:- ´´ Legal, espere que eu seja a Julieta e o Sesshoumaru o Romeu.

Sango:- ´´ (O.O) Droga! Espere que eu não seja a Julieta.Se eu for,eu vou me trancar no banheiro e ninguém vai conseguir me tirar de lá!

Miroku:- ´´ Eu o Romeu e uma gata a Julieta.

Inu-Yasha:- ´´ Era só o que me faltava...

Kikyo:- ´´ Tenho certeza que eu vou ser a Julieta e o MEU Inu-Yasha o Romeu...

Kagura:- Os ensaios serão feitos 12:30 todos os dias no anfiteatro.Agora vamos ao sorteio.

Kagura mexeu varias vezes o saquinho, e finalmente tirou um papelzinho. 

Kagura:- A escolhida para ser a Julieta será...

Kagome:- ´´ Não, eu não!

Sango:- ´´ Eu nãooooooo!

Kikyo:- ´´ Eu sim...

Rin:- ´´"É" eu, "é" eu!

Kagura:- Kagome Higurashi, levante-se.

Kagome:- ´´ Eu? Não pode ser. - Pensou em estado de choque.

Rin:- Sua chata, vai logo...

Kikyo:- (ò.ó) Kagura, mexa direito esse saco! – Gritou. 

Kagura:- Kikyo fique quieta! Kagome Higurashi, venha aqui, por favor. 

Kagome:- Está bem. – Falou, se levantando.

Kagura:- Kagome, você será a nova 12:30 no anfiteatro, está bem?

Kagome:- E-Está bem. – Disse ainda em choque.

Sango:- Que azar o da Kagome, né? – Falou para Rin.

Rin:- Azar nada, se ela ficar com o MEU Sesshoumaru, ai ai...

Sango:- Rin, fique calma!

Kagura:- Agora veremos quem será o Romeu, par romântico da Kagome.

Kikyo:- ´´ Inu-Yasha, nãooooo!

Rin:- ´´ Sesshoumaru, nãooooo!

Kagura:- O Romeu será Inu-Yasha, apresente- se.

Kikyo:- ´´ Não pode ser, essa Kagome, estou vendo que será uma pedra no meu sapato.

Sango:- ´´ Que legal, a Kagome ficou com o amado dela... 

Rin:- ´´ Ufa! Ainda bem que não é o Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha:- Kagura, sou eu mesmo? – Perguntou, indo na direção dela.

Kagura:- É você mesmo, Kagome e Inu-Yasha terão que ficar 1 hora depois dos ensaios, revisando as falas, está bem? 

Kagome e Inu-Yasha:- Está bem.

Kagura:- Agora podem se sentar, a professora Kaede logo estará aqui. 

Kagome:- Não posso acreditar! – Disse sentando-se.

Sango:- Fique calma, Kagome.Pense no lado bom, além de você ficar os ensaios juntos com o Inu-Yasha, ficará mais 1 hora. – Falou em tom audível.

Kagome:- É verdade...

Kikyo:- Então a senhorita Higurashi está gostando do MEU namorado?

Kagome:- (O.O) Seu namorado?

Kikyo:- É, você não sabia?

Kagome:- N-Não. – Falou, muito nervosa.

Quando Kikyo saiu.

Sango:- Fique calma Kagome, deve ser tudo mentira.

Kagome:- (TT) E se for verdade?

Sango:- Não pense nisso.

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A:Gente, essa peça vai ser muito legal.Então não percam o próximo capítulo, beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7  
Final do ano.

Na hora do ensaio, Kikyo estava dando um chilique para a professora Kaede (responsável pelo teatro).

Kikyo:- (TT) Por favor, professora, eu tenho que ser a Julieta!Eu sou mais bonita e muito mais talentosa.

Kaede:- (òó) Não e não!A Kagome que é a Julieta.

Kikyo:- A ta, sua velha chata e caduca. – Sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça. 

Kaede:- (ò.ó) O que disse?

Kikyo:- Nada não, querida professora.

No começo do ensaio foi uma bagunça, Kikyo dando vários "pitis", Kagome e Inu-Yasha não conseguiam decorar as falas e a professora Kaede não estava dando conta.

Duas semanas depois, chegou o dia da peça; Agora que o padre (Miroku) falava menos besteira e apalpava menos as figurantes, a mãe da Julieta(Sango) batia menos no padre, a dama de companhia da Julieta(Rin) paro de dar em cima do pai do Romeu(Sesshoumaru), a figurante(Kikyo) dava menos pitis, o Romeu(Inu-Yasha) falava menos palavrões no meio das falas, e a Julieta(Kagome) esquecia menos as falas, a peça pode começar.

Na cena do´´beijo no final da peça, sem querer a mãe de Julieta que estava perto do Romeu escorregou e Julieta (Kagome) sentiu os lábios de Romeu (Inu-Yasha) tocarem docemente sua boca.Nessa hora ouve um grito no canto do palco. 

Kikyo:- "Nãoooooooo"... – Desmaiando de ódio.

Kaede:- Kikyo!!!

A cortina se fechou com Romeu e Julieta em choque, Sango pedindo desculpa para o nada e Kaede, Sesshoumaru e Rin amparando Kikyo.

No dia seguinte, Kaede entrou na sala de aula e disse:

Kaede:- Se William Shakespeare estivesse vivo, teria morrido de desgosto ontem à noite.(frase elabora pela tranqueira da minha Beta,Tenie-chan!)

O silêncio fez-se e de repente.

Grilo:- Cri, cri, cri...

Na hora do lanche, Sango vai pedir desculpa para o Inu-Yasha:

Sango:- Inu-Yasha, você me desculpa?

Inu-Yasha:- Desculpar? Mas é claro que NÃO.

Sango:- Não to nem ai, também já tava na hora né? – Falou se retirando.

Inu-Yasha:- Na hora do que? Hei, não me deixa falando sozinho...

2 meses depois, na última semana de aula.

Kaede:- Os boletins estão em cima da mesa.

Kagome:- ´´6,6,6,6... Passei, raspando mais passei!

Kikyo:- ´´5,6,4,6... Passei, com ajuda do conselho, não to nem ai.

Sesshoumaru:- ´´2,3,2,4... Não passei!Só não passei porque não queria,mesmo...

Rin:- ´´6,4,5,2... Passei, ainda bem que o Sesshoumaru repetiu!(ò.óv)

Miroku:- ´´6,5,5,2... Passei, espere que entrem gatinhas novas o ano que vem.

Inu-Yasha:- ´´6,6,6... Passei, raspando na linha da morte, mais passei.

Sango:- ´´10,10,10... Passei tranqüilo...

Kaede:- Sango, parabéns por todos os seus 10.

Todos:- CDF!!!

Sango:- CDF É A MÃE!-rugiu, levantando-se e batendo na mesa. 

Todos estavam indo pegar suas malas para ir para o clube de verão.   
-------

N/A:Gente acabou a primeira temporada!Não percam a segunda, pois vai ter muitas novidades, meus agradecimentos para minha beta Tenie-chan que me ajudou muito.

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos.


End file.
